


Happy Families

by aleksrothis



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleksrothis/pseuds/aleksrothis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A meeting at Skyhold</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Families

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This story could be seen as containing spoilers for DA:O and DA:I. See the End Notes if you want more details.
> 
> 2\. I wrote this as an exercise in brevity. At around 400 words it's by far the shortest piece I've ever written but it was hard. I am in awe of anyone who can write actual drabbles...

From a shadowed corner of the gardens she watches him with the witch's child. She hadn't realised he and the witch were friends, but she has heard everything rumour has to say about him and knows they had adventured together with the Warden Commander years before.

Her son is good with the boy - gentle in play, all teasing tone and controlled strength. He has grown into a good man and whatever regrets she might have, giving him up is not one of them. She could never have given him the childhood the Arl did.

Ironic how he nearly became a Templar when he could so easily have been a mage, but that is one burden she is glad not to share with him. Life in the Circle was hard and she envies the witch for her freedom. Still, with luck the success of the Inquisition will see all mages free and she has hope for the next generation, like the witch's son, whom she is almost surprised has not yet manifested.

She is not expecting company so the scrape of a boot on stone behind her causes her to turn. She is already thinking of an excuse for her presence when the witch's voice comes, sounding amused. "You're not going to join in the family reunion?"

She stiffens, glancing back at her son with the boy. Then she realises what knowledge those casual words hold and fear fills her. She completes her turn and something of her shock must show in her face as the witch raises an eyebrow. "You didn't realise?"

Her throat has seized up so she can hardly breathe, let alone speak. How did the witch find her out? What gave her away? Who else is knows? He mustn't know...

The witch is yet waiting for her reply, head tilted, a smile hovering on her lips, unaware. In the wake of that shock, the news that the boy is his son, her grandson has barely registered. Still, she shakes her head, not knowing what else to do.

"Kieran..." The witch calls out and, as he looks in their direction, Fiona flees. She doesn't see how, behind her, Alistair's confused gaze meets Morrigan's knowing smile.

The next day, the Inquistor and company leave for Adamant.

**Author's Note:**

> This assumes the following (possible spoilers):
> 
> Alistair is the son of Grand Enchantor Fiona and King Maric  
> Kieran is the son of Alistair and Morrigan, as part of the Dark Ritual  
> Anora is Queen of Ferelden and Alistair remained a Warden  
> The Inquisitor sides with the Mages  
> Halamshiral happens before Adamant


End file.
